


Bloomington

by thatfangirl



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-20
Updated: 2003-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain's word is her bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloomington

**Author's Note:**

> References "Imperfection," discards "Endgame."

She promised that she would bring Seven to Bloomington. That was ten years ago, a week of being prodded ago, a day ago, at last slipping from San Francisco to farm country. The sun is warm on her shoulders, its rays drawing out the red in her hair and the gold in Seven's as it shines on fields of sweet-smelling wheat that stretch to the unbroken horizon. With the weight of command finally gone, the command mask is gone, too: their lips meet at last, and she wants to apologize for the years of waiting, but knows that they were not years wasted, because watching Annika unfurl from the fortress of Seven makes this sweeter. And there against her ear, gently sardonic, "I think I am going to like Bloomington, Kathryn."


End file.
